Shion
by Erehmi
Summary: Di malam berbintang, aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Scene kematian ? Shion. Mind to read 'n review? :


Aku tidak tahu...

"Ayo, Nezumi!"

Aku... benar-benar tidak tahu...

_Dorr!_

Kalau aku sangat terlambat menyambut uluran tangan itu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Shion<strong>

**No. 6 **** Atsuko Asano**

**OOC, fic pertama di fandom ini *wink-bow*, gaje, abal, typo(S)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shion<strong>

**Ritsu-ken**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Suara-suara ledakan itu masih bisa kudengar. Samar. Semakin lama semakin jauh. Suara itu, wajahmu. Tangan ini... kenapa hanya untuk menarikmu saja, _melindungimu_, tidak bisa?

"**Shi... on..."**Bahkan aku dikhianati oleh suara. Menyedihkan. Kenapa suaraku tidak mau keluar?

"**Shii... oon...!" **panggilku lagi.

Dia tak menjawab. Shion hanya menatapku dengan pandangan sayu dari iris merahnya yang hampa. Iris merah yang selalu berhasil membuatku tak berkutik. Kemeja putih itu perlahan bernoda merah. Merembes dari arah jantungnya. Semakin banyak. Semakin melebar. Tidak... tidak!

Aku tidak mungkin kehilanganmu!

_Klontang! Klontang!_

"Shion! Nezumi!"

Aah, Inukashi?

"Shion!" aku bisa mendengar jelas suaranya yang terdengar panik. Kenapa? Karena bertemu dengan kami? Atau... melihat Shion?

Suara derap langkah berat perlahan mulai mendekat. Ia menarik bahuku agar aku bisa duduk dan berbicara lebih jelas. "Apa yang terjadi, Nezumi?" sahut Rikigai panik di sampingku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang menyangga Shion seperti yang Inukashi lakukan padaku. "Bertahanlah, Shion!" serunya lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dua kali.

Ia tak merespon. Persis seperti sebuah boneka opera yang talinya putus. Mata sayunya masih memandang lurus. Hampa, gelap, tak ada cahaya, mati.

Mati...

"Shion...! Shion! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, Nezumi?"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku geram. Ini semua salahku. Karenaku. Kalau saja waktu itu aku langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya lari sebelum pria brengsek itu menembakku. Kalau saja waktu itu aku langsung menerima uluran tangan Shion, dia pasti masih bisa menangis, kan? Menangis di depanku. Meluapkan emosinya karena kekacauan ini. Emosi.

Aku telah kehilangannya.

Aku menggenggam tanganku erat. Sialan! Sialan!

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu"<em>

_In the endless night, I have but one wish_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Aku lelah. Capek. Semua beban yang kupikir tidak begitu berat selama ini, semua perasaanku, semua pikiranku, entahlah. Mereka semua membuncah keluar dan mengukungku. Cukup... aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku lelah.

"Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau menangis, orang yang sudah mati tidak akan kembali!" ujar Inukashi geram. Aku tahu, kau pun kesal. Kau yang selama ini menemaninya saat aku tidak ada. Kau... temannya. "Paling tidak kubur dia di tempat yang lebih baik."

Kubur? Dia akan pergi? Benar-benar pergi? Aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya lagi, kan kalau begitu? Shion... tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Di sini. Atau di bawah tanah yang gelap dan dingin dengan cacing-cacing di dalamnya. Tidak. Shion tidak pantas berada di tempat seperti itu. Seharusnya aku. _Seharusnya aku._

"Terserah kau sajalah! Kalau mau mati, mati saja sendiri!" teriaknya kesal karena kata-katanya tidak kugubris dan mulai berlari ke luar gedung yang siap rubuh kapan saja ini.

Rikigai ragu, namun ia memutuskan untuk pergi dengan berat hati. Aku mendekati sosok berambut perak yang terbujur kaku di lantai. Matanya kini tertutup. Dia terlihat begitu damai. Ah, dia memang selalu terlihat damai. Perlahan kututupi wajahnya dengan jaketku.

Tenanglah, Shion. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku ada di sini. Di sampingmu. Bersamamu.

"_The wind sweeps our souls away..._."

Lantunan lirik itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Lagu ini... lagu yang biasa kunyanyikan untuk anjing-anjing Inukashi yang 'pergi'. Dadaku terasa sesak. Pergi, ya? Apa nyawamu juga dibawa pergi oleh angin itu?

Eryulias...

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu"<em>

_In the endless night, I have but one wish_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tanpa sadar aku sudah terbaring di sampingnya. Aku menutup mataku, tidak tahan melihat sosoknya yang seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang akan kulakukan? Kalau pun dinding yang memisahkan No. 6 dan Distrik Barat lenyap dan dunia berubah menjadi dunia dongeng yang kau impikan, apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu?

Sesuatu yang basah dan hangat perlahan mengalir pelan dari sudut mataku. Air mata yang lama mengering, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku mengeluarkannya lagi. Kau tahu itu, Shion?

Cahaya yang menyilaukan datang. Dengan susah payah aku membuka mataku. Safu, kenapa dia berdiri di sana? Aku bangkit. Ia duduk bersimpuh dan mendekap erat kepala Shion di pangkuannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia akan membawa Shion bersamanya?

Safu mulai bernyanyi. Suara yang begitu jernih. Begitu lembut. Aku hanya diam mendengaran, terhanyut ke lingkaran aneh di dalamnya.

"_Spirit... soul... love... thought... Return here... lay down to rest..."_

Setelah itu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis padaku. Kenapa? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu bercahaya? Tunggu, cahaya?

"Sa—" aku segera berdiri begitu sosoknya lenyap. Berganti dengan kumpulan cahaya lembut yang terus berputar anggun seperti kunang-kunang di malam hari. Aku terpana dengan mata membulat. Sosoknya berubah. Ia kini menjadi sesosok lebah raksasa dengan keenam sayap dan ekornya yang sangat cantik.

Eryulias...

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bersinar sangat terang dan ia terbang tinggi ke atas. Lalu lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya-cahaya kuning lembut seperti salju seringan kapas. Aku tersentak. Kuperhatikan luka di perut dan lenganku. Kenapa tidak sakit sama sekali? Apakah...

"Nezumi..."

Aku terbelalak. _Suara itu...!_ Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke asal suara. Lelaki berambut perak itu perlahan bangkit untuk duduk. Tatapannya sayu seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Dadaku berdegup cepat. Mata merah itu menatapku lekat. Mata merah itu, aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Bersinar seperti dulu.

"Aku baru saja mendengar Safu bernyanyi," ujarmu polos. Entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. "Apa aku bermimpi?"

Aku terdiam dan hanya menatapnya sebentar. Dengan cepat kusibak kemeja bagian bawahnya dan memegang tempat peluru itu seharusnya bersarang.

"E-hei! Apa-apaan kau, Nezumi?" rontanya cepat.

Mulus. Tanpa lubang. Hanya sedikit licin karena darah yang telah mengering. Tapi sisanya mulus. Tanpa luka. Tanpa cacat.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Degupan ini perlahan melambat. Lega. "Dasar. Jangan hanya bisa membuat orang lain khawatir, Bodoh," balasku pelan dan menjatuhkan dahiku di dadanya, membuat badannya sedikit mundur.

"Nezumi?" ia bertanya dengan ragu. Sepertinya ia tidak ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Syukurlah.

Dan tanpa bertanya lebih banyak akhirnya ia memtuskan untuk membalas pelukanku walau sempat ragu. Aku mendengus.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi."

"Maafkan aku..."

.

"_Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu"_

_In the endless night, I have but one wish_

_.  
><em>

_Soshite sore wa anata to desu*_

Dan itu adalah bersamamu

.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

*itu murni tambahan (seenaknya) saya bukan lirik aslinya. dan saya ambil dari google translate, jadi kalo salah, silakan tendang saya.. *ditendang*.

Ya ampun. Abal banget yak fic ini? =_=

Ahaaha, kayaknya Nezumi OOC banget nih. Yaa, ini sebagian dari harapan saya akan scene Shion mati. Cih, sebentar amat *ditendang Shion*.

Yap! Karena ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini mohon dimaklumi dan dibimbing kalau ada yang 'rada2' melenceng dari sifat aslinya.

Terima kasih banyak buat KiinKu yang udah ngasih ane filmnya. Loph ya! XD dan terima kasih juga untuk readers sekalian yang udah bersedia baca karya saya ini.

Review? :D


End file.
